El club de las mariposas (Sasusaku)
by Bloom-SS
Summary: Hinata trabaja como empleada. Tras una serie de cambios, llega a la mansión Uchiha, siendo los hijos del matrimonio los responsables de cambiar su vida. Ino, Sasuke, y el energético amigo de la familia, Naruto. No obstante, la vida que dará un giro radical, será la de su hermana, Sakura; chica invidente, cuya bondad y perseverancia lograrán derretir el corazón de cierto pelinegro.
1. Calor de verano

La brisa primaveral alardeaba alrededor de las tres siluetas que salían del vehículo. La chica de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules se quitó los lentes de sol, observando la colosal infraestructura de la mansión de su fallecido tío. ¿Si lamentaba su muerte, si lo extrañaría? Pues, no. Ni a ella, ni a su hermano, ni a su madre, les quitaba el sueño la pérdida, y no porque fueran unos insensibles, sino, porque el contacto que tenían con él y su familia era tan insignificante, que era bastante extraño que entre ellos existiera una llamada telefónica si quiera. Todo era parte de la cortesía; ir a hacerle compañía a su tía de duros y perfectos pechos operados, mientras ella lamentaba falsamente la muerte de su esposo, pero pasada una semana, de seguro estaría en alguna isla paradisíaca llorando sobre los millones que recibiría de la herencia. "Sólo haremos acto de presencia y adiós", se repetía la hija menor de los Uchiha, arreglando sus cabellos rizados para entrar a la mansión.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Si son mis sobrinos favoritos. Llama a alguna muchacha para que ayude a la linda Ino. ¡Rápido! No tenemos todo el día. —"Definitivamente, no parece una viuda triste", pensó la Uchiha. Habían sido recibidos con dramática efusividad, ella mostraba una sonrisa y su hermano no quitaba su típico semblante serio. Bajaron sus tres primos, intercambiaron saludos y apuró el asunto al fingir cansancio. No tardaron mucho más en la sala y fueron guiados a sus respectivos cuartos. Ino entró a la que sería su habitación por algunos días, una joven la esperaba dentro para ayudarle a desempacar. Tenía unos ojos especiales, y su apariencia era atractiva. Sintió ternura al verla sonreír.

—Buenas tardes, Ino-san. Soy Hinata Hyūga, la ayudaré con eso. 

—¿Hinata? Ah, está bien, no es necesario el sufijo. Mucho gusto.

Los blancos dientes de la rubia estuvieron a la vista al sonreír con tantas ganas.

—Oh... de acuerdo, señorita Ino.

—Qué terca eres. —Rió, dando una probada a la cama al estirarse sobre ella. Muy cómoda, pero no cambiaba sus felpudos cobertores. Observó como la muchacha habría su maleta y con cuidado sacaba sus finas telas de ahí. No entendió el por qué, no era una chica que gustara de entrometerse en lo que no le correspondía, pero su curiosidad por la joven fue mucha. Apostaría a que tenían la misma edad. Eso le sorprendió, pues nunca había visto a mujeres tan jóvenes trabajando de sirvientas. Su familia había tenido muchas, pero jamás una tan joven. ¿Que no era estudiar, la única responsabilidad de los jóvenes?

—Y, ¿trabajas aquí hace mucho? Nunca te había visto. Bueno, tampoco es como que venga seguido aquí de visita. 

—No tanto tiempo, llevo apenas unos meses. 

Contestó la de oscuros cabellos, el dulce tono de su voz era amable, incitaba a mantener una extensa plática con ella, se intuía que sería amena.

—Te ves muy joven para trabajar aquí. ¿Qué edad tienes? 

Los labios de la sirvienta de tez blanca hicieron el amago de responder, la rubia, curiosa, dedicó toda su atención a ella para conocer la ansiada respuesta. Una chillona voz no permitió que se quitara la curiosidad de encima. A la puerta se asomó la melosa hermana de su padre. Tan rápido como apareció, se fue, meneando sus caderas como si fuera una pasarela todo lo que pisaba. Tan fugaz que ni tiempo para responder le dio a su sobrina.

—¡Ino, mi querida Ino! Baja, cariño. La empleada se encarga del resto. Morirás con tanto postre delicioso, los más caros de la ciudad. Iré a buscar a tu hermano, quiero presentarle a alguien, a ver si se le quita lo amargado con la nueva vecina. Es heredera de una súper empresa. 

—Eh... sí. —Giró los ojos la Uchiha. —Es tan... aduladora. Oye, ¿cómo es que la soportas tanto? 

Murmulló, interesada en saber la respuesta. Hinata entrecerró sus ojos, cubrió sus labios y rió por el comentario de la chica.

—Ella no está tanto en casa, le gusta mucho salir.

—Ya veo... ¡Bueno! Eso está mucho mejor, así no las molesta. —Hizo un gesto con su mano, acomodando su vestido. Se levantó de la cama, peinando su larga cabellera con los dedos. —Voy a bajar. Te veo luego, niña Hinata. Me caes bien.

Se fue, a paso firme y elegante. Hyūga la miró hasta que se perdió por el pasillo. Era muy agradable.

Sonrió. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no la trataban tan bien? 

La cena llegaba a su fin. Se resumió a las dramáticas historias de la nueva vecina y la reciente viuda, risas fastidiosas y el molesto ruido al comer del infante de seis años. Ah, y también a las miradas de auxilio de la familia Uchiha. El único hombre representante de esta se retiró de manera cortés para ir a la cama, recibiendo la insistente mirada de su madre y hermana. "¡No nos dejes con ellos solas aún, desconsiderado!", podía leer en ese par de ojos. No es que fuera egoísta, Sasuke amaba a esas mujeres, las más importantes de su vida... pero eso no implicaba librarlas de alguna diablura. Sonrió de medio lado, burlándose de la incomodidad de las féminas, de manera disimulada, que sólo ellas se dieran cuenta. "Ya me las pagarás", pensó la rubia, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

Conociendo a la perfección el camino, avanzó hasta el cuarto que ocuparía, él, muchísimo menos tiempo que su progenitora y hermana. Tenía un viaje planeado al extranjero, así que serían tres días para él en el infierno antes de marchar. La primera noche transcurrió sin problemas, pero la tercera, lo dejó inquieto. Recordó la conversación con Ino el día anterior.

Ella miraba la ventana, parecía pensativa, era extraño verla de esa manera. Ojos apagados en vez de brillantes por alegría. Eran pocas las veces que se le veía de esa manera. El pelinegro se acercó a ella, poniendo la mano sobre su delgado hombro como gesto de apoyo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Te noto inquieta.

La Uchiha se sobresaltó, un suspiro abandonó su boca.

—No es nada. No me gusta estar aquí.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Sí, es que... vi algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preocupado, se alarmó. ¿Le habían hecho algo y él no lo había notado? Su mirada exigía una rápida respuesta. Ino hizo una mueca, cruzando los brazos bajo sus pechos. No dudó en decirle lo que ocurría, ella jamás le ocultaba nada.

—Sasori estaba molestando mucho a Hinata, una de las sirvientas. Interrumpí cuando estuvo a punto de golpearla, estoy segura de que lo ha hecho antes.

¿Su primo haciendo tal cosa? No pudo creerlo. Su compañero de juegos en la infancia, el amante de la paz y los animales, ¿de verdad había sido capaz de hacer eso? Por supuesto que no desconfiaba de la palabra de su hermana, pero le había tomado por sorpresa saber que había sido capaz de tal cosa. Apretó los dientes.

—¿Qué?

—He hablado con ella, ¿sabes? Es una niña muy dulce. Es eficiente, he estado pensando... que en casa sería de ayuda. —Comentó la rubia, quitando la vista del cristal. Miró al pelinegro, pensativo, con sus ojos esperanzados. Deseaba que su hermano estuviera de acuerdo con su idea. Quizá era arriesgado, sí, no conocían lo suficiente a la chica, pero, con lo poco que había estado con ella, le costaba creer que Hinata tuviera malas intenciones.

—Hm. Deberías hablar con mamá, quizá esté de acuerdo.

Chilló, emocionada, y sus delgados brazos rodearon a su rígido hermano.

—¡Sí! Es perfecto. Voy a hablar con mamá. Gracias por acompañarnos en este infierno, Nii-san. ¡Te quiero!

—Respeta mi espacio, rubia. —Reclamó, "molesto". Su actuación no duró mucho, rodeó la cintura de Ino, y una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, se pintó en sus labios.

Lo contado por su hermana, él lo presenció la última noche que compartiría en esa casa.

Bajó por un vaso de agua, sería bueno refrescarse en esa calurosa noche. Escuchó voces, no quiso interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, así que, media vuelta y pensaba alejarse de la cocina, pero, extrañamente algo hizo que permaneciera tras la puerta, escuchando, algo poco común en él. Una dulce voz queriendo huir y un grosero tono, insistente en ponerla incómoda.

—Te pagaré lo que quieras.

—No. Tengo que terminar con la cocina, por favor, déjeme en paz. 

—¿Tan cara eres? Tampoco es como que seas tan especial. De seguro no eres ni virgen. ¿Cuántos te han cogido? 

Sasuke no soportó esa falta de respeto. Irrumpió y su rabia incrementó al ver a Hinata apretar los labios, era claro que ella se mordía la lengua para no contestar. Se contenía. ¿Por cuántas situaciones similares debió haber pasado?

—¿Eres imbécil? Te dijo que no. No seas patético insistiendo. 

—No te metas, Sasuke. —Se fue, así sin más. Pero qué poco hombre, así de rápido escapando de la escena. Quedó boquiabierto al descubrir la nueva faceta, asqueado por el hecho de que compartieran un lazo de sangre. Frunció el ceño, llevó los ojos a la chica, no sabía su nombre, lo que sabía, era que no entendía cómo podía continuar trabajando ahí luego de esos abusos.

—¿Por qué no abandonas esto? Es un asco que tengas que soportar eso.

—Yo no puedo darme ese gusto, Sasuke-kun. Y muchas gracias por aparecer. —Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia, él sólo quería saber la razón.

—¿Por qué no?

—No en muchos lados aceptaban a chicas jóvenes, menos a quienes no cumplían la mayoría de edad. —Sasuke alzó una ceja. ¿Mayoría de edad? Era una niña, ¿por qué trabajaba tan arduamente una niña?

Las situaciones incómodas para Hyūga, parecían no terminar nunca. Estaba al borde del colapso, pero sabía que debía soportar, ser fuerte, no podía tomarse el lujo de explotar y que eso significara quedar en la calle. Si estuviera sola, hace mucho tiempo se hubiera largado, pero la situación no era así, ella debía proteger a alguien, y quería hacerlo bajo un techo, que ella estuviera segura.

Terminaba de lavar los trastes. Se quitó los guantes y acomodó su blanco mandil. Debía ir a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas, nada de la casa, mas bien, cosas personales. Tomó las llaves, se puso un suéter y avanzó a la puerta. Alguien se interpuso bruscamente en su camino.

—Sasori-san, déjeme pasar.

—Acompáñame a un lado, gatita.

—No puedo, lo siento. 

—No entiendo para qué finges, ¿te gusta jugar a hacerte la difícil? Si no eres más que una puta. 

Hinata no lo soportó. Escupió las palabras llenas de cólera, su mirada embargada en la rabia. Tono firme, a la defensiva. No iba a permitir que dijera tales mentiras sobre su persona.

—¡No me faltes el respeto de esa manera! 

Pero la reacción de Sasori la puso en aprietos. La tomó bruscamente por el brazo, enfrentándose en un combate de miradas, ambas furiosas.

—Yo te hablo como quiero, para eso trabajas aquí, que no se te olvide, cuando se me dé la gana te echo a la calle. 

No se percataron de que dos personas habían sido conscientes de toda la escena. En cuando Ino vio que Sasori se dirigía a la cocina, se apresuró para ver que no le hiciera nada a la chica. Su madre, que estaba junto a ella, la siguió con el signo de interrogación latente. Fue espectadora de lo que le había contado su hija.

—¿Todo bien? —Se escuchó la voz de Mikoto, sus oscuros ojos se enterraron en su sobrino. Ino fue más agresiva, empujó deliberadamente al pelirrojo para separarlo de la chica. Hinata se sintió eternamente agradecida con esas mujeres, especialmente con la rubia. No era primera vez que la socorría.

Alejó la pajilla de sus labios, relamiendo sus cerezos. El sabor frutal de su batido dejaba dulces rastros. Los días habían pasado rápido, bajo el sol aprovechó el último día de su estadía en esa casa. Hubiera estado feliz de que el "infierno" acabara, pero, resultó que ese "infierno" no fue tan malo. Responsable de esto fueron las agradables pláticas que mantuvo con la menor de las sirvientas. Si todo salía bien... la intranquilidad que sentía en el pecho podría esfumarse.

Su madre llegó, sentadas en la terraza esa mañana, le pidieron a Hinata unos minutos de su tiempo para hablar.

—Ino-chan, Mikoto-san, ¿necesitan algo?

—¿Tienes un minuto? —Preguntó Mikoto, palpando la silla a su lado. —Ven. Toma asiento.

El aire era incómodo al principio, la de ojos blancos estaba inquieta, aterrada, ¿qué tenían para decirle? Tenía miedo de recibir algún regaño, lo que menos quería era decepcionar a esas mujeres que tan amables habían sido con ellas. "Hemos estado viendo cómo trabajas y..." Comenzó la conversación. "No nos gusta como te tratan", fue lo que más se repitió. Para el final de la plática, la de oscuro cabello azul tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no llorar de felicidad; querían llevarla con ellas, que trabajara para ellas. Querían ayudarla

La emoción de la pelinegra era inmensa, pero esta se fue al recordar un pequeño detalle. Alarmada, exclamó:

—¡Mikoto-san! Hay algo que no saben. Yo no vivo sola.

—¿Tienes un hijo? —Alterada chilló la rubia, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—¿Eh? ¡No, nada de eso! Yo... tengo una hermana menor.

—¿Y dónde vive ella? —Siguió Mikoto.

—Ella vive conmigo, está en nuestro cuarto. —Sonrió Hinata. —No sale de ahí, es que ella... es un poco especial.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Fijó los ojos en ella, al igual que su hija menor.

—Ella no puede ver.

Dijo, casi con miedo a que lo tomaran de mala forma. La reacción contraria fue diferente a lo que esperaba. Ellas demostraron interés, y se regañó mentalmente por haber creído que esas personas podían pensar que eso era algo espantoso. Eran personas de buen corazón.

—¿Podemos conocerla?

—Sí, ella se alegrará. —Contestó, parpadeando varias veces. No podía creer que existiera gente tan buena.

Fueron guiadas al segundo piso. La puerta final, la más alejada de todas. Tenía seguro, tras meter la llave, se abrió. Cuando ingresaron, al principio no vieron nada, sólo una cama, pero cuando se adentraron más, vieron la silla que estaba en la esquina.

—¿Hinata? —Retumbó en sus oídos una melodiosa voz. Una pálida niña de ojos verdes y largo cabello rosa fijaba la mirada en un punto inexistente. Vestía un suéter tres tallas más grandes que ella, por lo que su verdadera figura no podía ser vista. Aunque sus piernas eran delgadas, Ino no tenía duda de que su contextura era igual. Sonrió, ellas eran muy diferentes físicamente. Se preguntaba si su caso sería como el suyo con Sasuke, aunque tenía sus dudas. Mikoto analizó la situación, avanzando. Nada estaba sucio ni desordenado, pero los muebles eran horrorosos. Desgastados, en un estado tan deplorable que le sorprendía que no se cayeran. El espacio era muy reducido.

—Sakura, quiero presentarte a dos personas.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Hola, Sakura. Soy Ino.

—Soy Mikoto, un placer conocerte, Sakura.

—Ino-san, Mikoto-san, me alegra conocerlas. Hinata me ha hablado de ustedes, gracias por ser tan amable con ella. —Sonrió, la sonrisa fue tan amplia y sincera que las de apellido Uchiha quedaron perplejas. Esa niña tenía un brillo especial.

Se formó un cómodo silencio luego de que Mikoto hablara. "No es nada, linda", sonrió también, agradecida de que Hinata hiciera buenos comentarios de ellas, no pensaba encontrarse con esa información tan dulce, que logró ruborizar a la Hyūga. La de rubia cabellera no dejaba de mirar a Sakura. Era igual de joven que su hermana, era bella, realmente. ¿Por qué una belleza así se mantenía oculta del mundo? Apretó los puños al tener una idea. Lo más seguro es que Hinata tuviera que tenerla en cautiverio por el depravado de su primo. Se oyó un grito, alguien requería la presencia de la empleada.

—Ve, nosotras nos quedamos con ella. —Tranquilizó la Uchiha mayor, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Ella agradeció con una sonrisa y un tímido "Muchas gracias", y bajó, cruzando los dedos para que todo saliera bien.

Sakura permaneció en la silla, Ino tomó asiento en la cama y no dejó de mirarla. Mikoto, se tomó el atrevimiento de registrar cada espacio. Mientras caminaba, fueron saliendo sus palabras.

—Hablaba con Hinata hace poco, uhm... Quiero que vaya a trabajar a nuestra casa. No me gusta mucho el trato hacia tu hermana.

—¿Quién trata mal a mi hermana? 

Calló. Supuso que la de ojos jade no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debía pasar su hermana todos los días. La menor tenía el ceño fruncido, la dueña de ojos oscuros supo que debía desviar el tema, Hinata por algo no le había comentado lo de Sasori. 

—En general, ¿no? Esto... la mayoría de la gente con dinero olvida los modales.

—Sí, pero no por eso deben tratar mal a Hinata. —Gruñó la chica, el sólo imaginar que trataran de molestar a su hermana, la ponía de mal humor.

La siguiente pregunta la hizo Ino. Tenía curiosidad por el día a día de la muchacha.

—Sakura, ¿no te aburres aquí todo el día?

—Sí, pero no puedo hacer mucho.

—¿Y qué haces?

—Sólo escucho la radio. A veces algunos documentales.

—¿No lees? —Negó e Ino abrió los ojos. La chica rió con lo siguiente que dijo. —¡Digo! me refiero, hm... ¿Braile?

—No, esas clases son un poco costosas.

Ino tragó saliva. Analizó la habitación, Mikoto se tomó la desubicada libertad de revisar un cajón, la ropa era demasiado escasa, no eran condiciones de vivir. Lo que hizo que quedara en shock, fue un plato con restos de comida bajo la cama. ¿Qué clase de vida llevaban las hermanas? Tragó con dificultad. Miró a Sakura, se veía tan pura y frágil. Miró a su hija y ambas asintieron; no eran necesarias palabras. Harían algo, ellas las iban a sacar de ese infierno.

—¡Bien! Sakura, vamos a empacar. No quiero que pasen un día más aquí.

Cuatro días eran los que habían pasado desde que llegaron a la capital. Si bien, en el momento Sakura no tuvo mucha opinión en el cambio tan repentino, a los días supo que fue lo mejor que les pasó en la vida. Hinata tenía otra aura, estaba alegre, tranquila, no lograda identificar ese toque de preocupación que tenía antes, su voz y risa sincera hacían feliz a la de ojos verdes. La relación de las cuatro féminas se volvía más fuerte con el pasar de los días. Uno de los contra, era que Mikoto trabajaba bastante en su oficina, y no estaba tanto en casa como les gustaría a las chicas.

Las más contentas, sin duda, eran las más jóvenes. No supieron cómo, ni el porqué, pero el lazo que se formó entre ellas fue impresionante. Ino y Sakura estaban juntas la mayor parte del día, al estar la rubia de vacaciones, todo su tiempo se lo dedicaba a la niña rosa. No era una relación de tipo maternal, no. Era un vínculo de cómplices perfectas. Ambas tan jóvenes y con ideas tan alocadas, congeniaron tan bien que asustaba. Ino jamás había tenido una relación tan leal con una chica, las de su escuela eran algo hipócritas, y no sabían hablar de otra cosa que no fueran los salarios de sus padres. Ambas pasaban las tardes en eternas charlas en el patio, o probando golosinas en la habitación mientras escuchaban música. Sakura estaba conociendo el mundo y quien la guiaba era Ino. Hinata no podía estar más feliz por su hermana, agradecía al cielo que Sakura hubiera conocido a la rubia. Todo marchaba tan bien.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes, que aún se le dificultaba el salir y caminar por sí sola. Quería ser independiente, por eso se esforzaba cada día en memorizar tanto como podía. El espacio era más grande, no tenían áreas restringidas para ella. Podía salir de la habitación y eso la hacía feliz. En esa casa no corría ningún riesgo. Así que, día tras día, se esforzó por memorizar cada rincón de la habitación. Era viernes, los tibios rayos de sol la saludaron. El día no fue muy productivo, desayunó con su hermana y luego del almuerzo, tomó una siesta. Una hora más tarde, luego de despertar, salió de la habitación para memorizar el pasillo. El primer día no fue tan intenso, sólo exploró, pero no aprendió mucho. El segundo día, una voz caló en lo más profundo de su alma.

—¿Necesitas algo?

La chica frenó sus pasos, sin quitar la mano de la pared. Había salido hace unos minutos, y estaba en problemas. No lograba dar con la puerta, estaba perdida en su tarea. Balbuceó al principio, estaba nerviosa y no sabía la razón. Tragó saliva, no sabía quién era ese hombre, sintió ansiedad por la falta de información.

—Lo siento, yo... es que quería volver a...

Fue interrumpida. ¡Cuánto le agradeció a su compañera de risas! Una radiante rubia se unió al dúo, caminando hacia la chica para ubicar ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

—¡Sakura! Sasuke, ¿ya conociste a Sakura? —Preguntó con emoción a su hermano, este alzó una ceja.

—¿La conoces?

—Es la hermana menor de Hinata. Sakura, él es mi hermano mayor, Sasuke. —Se acercó a su oído, iba a susurrarle, como si fuera un secreto, pero el tono no fue lo suficientemente bajo. Era evidente que el pelinegro lo oiría también. —Es un poco gruñón, así que no te sorprendas si lo escuchas regañar. —Informó, haciendo reír a la chica. Sasuke se quedó mirando la escena, intentaba quitar los ojos de la niña, Sakura, supo que se llamaba. No lo consiguió, volvió a intentarlo, pero mucho menos lo logró cuando la armoniosa voz mencionó su nombre con tanta dulzura.

—Un placer, Sasuke-kun.


	2. Derritiendo el hielo

—¿La contrataron? ¿Mamá estuvo de acuerdo?

Tanto tiempo fuera y recién se enteraba, para ser sincero, había olvidado ese detalle. Entonces, cuando salió de la habitación, sintió a alguien merodeando en uno de los pasillos. Tremenda fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a una niña tanteando las paredes. Poco le costó notar que la chica de cabello rosa era ciega, y no pudo hacer más que acercarse para apreciar el color de esos ojos. Fue ahí cuando le habló, no sabía quién era o qué hacía ahí, en su casa. La notó nerviosa, probablemente para ella fue complicado escuchar una voz desconocida. Aún estaba desconcertado, nadie le había informado que ese pequeño punto rosado viviría bajo su mismo techo. Tampoco era un detalle que le preocupara, él solía encerrarse en su cuarto la mayor parte del tiempo. La otra, no estaba en casa.

—A Sakura no le llevó más de dos minutos conquistar el corazón de mamá. ¿Qué tienen esas niñas? Dan ganas de tenerlas cerca todo el tiempo. —Parloteó su rubia hermana, levantándose de la cama. —¡Sa-su-ke! Acompáñame al centro comercial, hay un nuevo vestido y...

Ah, ese sería un largo día.

La segunda vez que la vio, ocurrió cuando fue a la cocina en busca de una botella de agua. Sakura degustaba un plato de galletas, la saludó por cortesía, y ella no tardó en devolver el saludo con dulces palabras y una sonrisa. Le deseó un buen día, pues era bastante temprano. Él, hombre de pocas palabras, sólo respondió (Luego de una larga pausa), un neutro "Hasta pronto". Tuvo presente la curva de esos rosados labios todo el maldito día.

La tercera, no sabía que sería hoy. Llegó a casa luego de caminar por el parque, disfrutaba de sus últimos días libres. La rutina de la escuela no tardaría en hacer su aparición, y debería ver a los escandalosos casi todos los días. Eso era estrés asegurado, especialmente pasar tiempo con el idiota de su mejor amigo. Lo apreciaba, sí, pero a veces daban ganas de arrancarle la voz de un buen golpe. Sintió unos delicados pasos, el tarareo suave de una canción que él no conocía. Volvía a verla, tal como la había encontrado la primera vez. Lo que se le hizo raro, fue que no era su mano la que tanteaba las paredes, era su pie que se movían suavemente sobre el suelo.

—¿Te has perdido de nuevo? —Preguntó, con atención en sus movimientos. Vio a Sakura quedar quieta por un segundo, como buscando entre sus recuerdos al poseedor de esa voz. Al parecer logró encontrarlo, había sonreído y negado. Lo que no sabía el pelinegro, era que ella jamás hubiera olvidado a quién pertenecía ese tono. 

—No, estaba memorizando la posición de los muebles. Ahora sé que es la tercera puerta.

—Hm. —Se expresó él, simple.

—Disculpe... —Llamó ella, en un suave murmullo, pareció tímido. —¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

—Dime.

—Esta vez no me perdí, pero... no até bien la cinta de mi cabello y se cayó. ¿Puede verla? Y decirme dónde está. Tiene un pequeño corazón en el centro.

Le sorprendió que no le pidiera el objeto, sólo que le indicara dónde estaba. Ese comentario llamó notablemente su atención. Ella reconocía la forma de un corazón, eso podía significar, tal vez, que Sakura no había nacido ciega. ¿Qué pudo pasar para que ella quedara en ese estado? Bajó la vista, a una corta distancia estaba el lazo rojo, con el pequeño corazón que lo adornaba en el centro.

—Tres pasos a tu izquierda.

—Gracias. —La sonrisa que elaboraron sus labios hizo a Sasuke quedar perplejo. No era la primera vez que la veía sonreír, más bien, era eso; que ella siempre sonreía. O más bien, siempre le sonreía. No enseguida, cuando la había visto, luego de un cruce de palabras, ella alzaba sus comisuras y creaba esa cautivadora curva. Brillaba cuando sonreía, estaba seguro de que no eran ideas suyas.

Los siguientes días, pasaron sin inconvenientes. La casa estaba en calma. Mikoto, compartía el tiempo con sus hijos, las nuevas chicas, y su trabajo. Hinata había logrado adaptarse con facilidad a las normas de la casa, habían dos personas más trabajando junto a ella: Mito y Chiyo, adorables señoras que no buscaban más que ayudarla. El trabajo no era para nada pesado, no se comparaba con ninguno de sus otros trabajos. Estaba feliz. Su hermana estaba feliz. Sakura e Ino estaban pegadas todo el día. Hablando, hablando y hablando por horas. La falta de visión en la de cabello rosa no había sido ningún obstáculo para que se creara esa amistad, aunque ella decía constantemente que le hubiera gustado haberla visto alguna vez para saber cómo era físicamente. Decía que la imaginaba como una preciosa modelo de revista.

El tiempo de vacaciones había terminado para los Uchiha. Debían retomar sus responsabilidades, y eso no tenía muy contenta a la rubia; sería menos tiempo para pasar con su nueva amiga. Pudo acoplarse al pasar las semanas, a la rutina que acostumbraba; a dormir a una hora impuesta, a arreglar sus cosas la noche anterior, a salir temprano de la cama, a crear un horario de estudio. "Ojalá pudiera traerte conmigo", le decía a la Haruno cada vez que debía ir a la cama temprano, ya no podían platicar hasta la madrugada.

—Tienes un cabello muy lindo, pero me preocupan tus puntas. Además está disparejo y las puntas abiertas, tenemos que arreglar eso. —Los finos dedos de la ojiazul resbalaron por la rosada melena. Las protestas de la dueña del cabello no se hicieron esperar.

—Pero eso no importa mucho, Ino-chan... De todas formas, ¿quién lo verá?

—Ay, mi querida Sakura. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Una mujer debe lucir siempre bella, y no para el resto, sino que para sí misma. No hay nada mejor que mirarse al espejo y encontrar que luces hermosa.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Eh! Sé que dirás algo como "pero yo no puedo ver". Esas son tonterías. No es necesario de los ojos, cuando te arreglas no sólo te ves linda, te sientes linda. Tocas tu piel y es suave y agradable, sientes los aretes decorando tus orejas y te sientes radiante. El aroma de un buen perfume y el cabello limpio te hacen sentir la más hermosa.

—Ino-chan. —Sonrió. Las palabras de su amiga rápidamente la hicieron cambiar de parecer.

—Así que... ¡A por ello! ¿Confías en mí?

—Confío en ti.

Dejando todo en las manos de Ino, su mente buscaba imaginar un posible resultado. Su larga cabellera antes, llegaba hasta las caderas. Ahora llegaba hasta mitad de espalda, la diferencia era mucha; se veía fuerte y sano, brillante. No sólo le arregló el cabello, se preocupó de la forma de sus cejas, de teñir sus labios con un rosa más potente. La sorprendió cuando dijo que había comprado un vestido para ella, aunque no pudo conocerlo, confiaba en el gusto de su amiga.

—¿Entonces?

—La primera guerra mundial comenzó el año 1914.

Sakura caminaba de un extremo a otro. El vestido se ceñía perfecto a su figura, era algo ajustado, un verde pastel que llegaba hasta mitad de muslo. Tenía una corrida de botones adelante, y le lucía muy recatado. Sus piernas se veían más largas por los tacones, el aroma que desprendía era tan seductor. Caminaba con un libro en la cabeza, le costó un montón al principio, pero pasada la hora se complicó mucho menos. Ino le hablaba de historia, algo de cultura no le venía mal a nadie. Observaba orgullosa del resultado de su trabajo, al fin había cambiado eso que tanto la inquietaba. "Es preciosa, pero no se saca provecho", se decía cada vez que la veía. Sakura acostumbraba a vestir con ropa cómoda, pero poco atractiva: Grandes suéteres, peinados desaliñados, y la forma de caminar que le crispaba los nervios a la rubia. Su espalda no estaba recta casi nunca. Fuera de eso, estaba contenta con lo otro. La Haruno siempre movía sus manos con elegancia, su forma de comer también era sofisticaba, y de su boca no salían malas palabras. Sentada sobre el sofá, mientras bebía su humeante té, sonreía orgullosa. La aprobación de Hinata había sido inmediata, festejó con gritos de euforia lo hermosa y radiante que se veía su hermana, y un apretado abrazo a la rubia por haber realizado tan espectacular cambio.

La atmósfera de paz se rompió cuando una de las empleadas fue a abrir la puerta. Los recién llegados pronto estarían en la sala. ¿Quiénes serían los responsables de tanto escándalo nada más a segundos de llegar? No necesitó ser adivina, la ojiazul supo de quiénes se trataban apenas escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se notó desconcierto en la cara de Sakura.

—¿Dónde está ese tarado? Tenemos que entregarlo mañana, ya vamos muy tarde. —Escuchó.

—Vienen los amigos de Sasuke-niisan. Son algo idiotas, pero son buenos chicos. —Informó Ino, dejando el té sobre la mesa de centro. La invidente se tranquilizó, continuó intentando mantener el equilibrio del libro sobre su cabeza. Cuando volvió a escuchar esas voces, sostuvo el libro entre sus manos. Sintió nervios, no estaba acostumbrada a conocer gente. 

Los dueños del bullicio fueron apareciendo. Por orden: Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Jūgo, y el más energético de todos, Naruto. Todos amigos y compañeros de clases de Sasuke.

—Todo es tu culpa, Naruto. Te has quedado jugando videojuegos todos los días. —Reprendió Shikamaru, con aires despreocupados.

—Si serás idiota, reclamas cuando tú tienes la cul...pa. ¡¿Ah?! —Kiba había empezado el regaño al rubio, con la frente fruncida. Se detuvo, abrupto, cuando sus ojos se toparon con la exótica chica que estaba de pie. Dos segundos pasaron y él, desvergonzado, ya tomaba la mano de la Haruno, que sonreía sin entender muy bien la situación, pero, extrañamente, no se sentía incomoda. —Hola, belleza. Puedes llamarme Kiba.

—Hola, Kiba. —Saludó, su voz se mostró tímida.

Los chicos tardaron lo suyo en comprender la situación (Algunos más que otros), analizando la mirada de la chica, pudieron entender el motivo. Eso fue ventajoso para ellos, pudieron mirarla de pies a cabeza, sin que ella se sintiera irritada por esto. Sus medidas no eran nada exuberante, y ella movía con gracia sus manos. Era una belleza, un diamante. Y la rubia se sentía feliz de haberlo pulido. Supo que su trabajo había sido muy bueno por la reacción de los hombres.

Se levantó, se ubicó tras de Sakura y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros para presentarla.

—Ella es Sakura, es hermana de una chica que trabaja con nosotros. —Ahora presentó a los chicos, Ino mencionaba sus nombres y ellos decían algo. "Mucho gusto", "hola", "Es un placer, Sakura". Pronto, agregó: —La vestí y peiné, no la maquillé porque no creo que lo necesite, tiene una piel muy bonita. ¿Creen que hice un bien trabajo? —Quiso saber la rubia, llena de entusiasmo. Todos asintieron, pero algunos... estaban más emocionados de la cuenta con la chica.

—¡Sí! Ino-chan es la mejor. Sakura-chan, usted no pude ver, ¡pero yo seré sus ojos! Soy Rock Lee, para servirle. Te protegeré con toda mi vi...

—¡No es cierto! Yo la protegeré. ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki!

—¡Idiotas! Yo seré quien la cuide de ustedes. Linda Sakura, soy Kiba. Cuando quieras que salga contigo, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Se desató una cómica batalla entre esos tres. Sakura reía, Ino también lo hizo. ¿Siempre serían así de impulsivos? Eran un desastre. La rubia acomodó su cabello tras la oreja, su vista se encontró con unos oscuros ojos que la miraban, el dueño de estos, Shikamaru, tenía una pequeña curva en sus labios. Al parecer, llevaba tiempo apreciándola. Ella se ruborizó ligeramente, miró hacia otro lado y disimulada sonrió. En su estómago sintió un cosquilleo.

—Van a espantarla, compórtense. —Reprendió Jūgo.

Tomaron asiento, Ino les contó lo que le estaba enseñando a la chica, y el trío de ruidosos discutió sobre quién era mejor en historia para enseñarles la materia.

Sakura se sintió feliz. Sentía que no había gota de maldad en esos chicos, se sintió rebosante de alegría, pero un pequeño porcentaje de ella se sentía frustrada. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver en ese momento. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz, a ellos parecía no importarles que ella fuera ciega. No hicieron ninguna pregunta que pudiera incomodarla, la trataban normal. Aunque la idiotez de Naruto saltó en una oportunidad.

—¡No, mírame a mí, Sakura-chan! —Todos quedaron en silencio, el rubio no entendió el porqué, y cuando al fin se percató de su gravísimo error, esperó lo peor. Pero todos se sorprendieron cuando una dulce risa calmó el ambiente. Sakura no lo juzgó, simplemente se divirtió con lo tonto que había sido. Siguió la risa de Naruto, mientras este se rascaba la cabeza. Siguió la de Ino, seguido de un "Eres un idiota, Naruto", y de buena gana los demás lo insultaron de la misma forma. Conversaron un poco más, comenzaron a contar anécdotas divertidas. Sakura reía como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, en una ocasión tuvo que limpiarse los ojos, estaban húmedos por tanta risa. Hubo un momento en que cual Hinata sintió el enorme jolgorio y asomó su cabeza para ver lo que ocurría. Una lagrima escapó de alegría al ver tanta atención dirigida a su hermana, tantas buenas intenciones. No quiso interrumpir, siguió con sus deberes.

El grupo de jóvenes se olvidó del tiempo, platicaron entre carcajadas, incluso los más difíciles de hacer reír lo hicieron con algunos comentarios de las chicas, como fue en el caso de Jūgo y Shino. Todo era fiesta, hasta que una profundo voz imponente hizo que todos se callaran.

—¿A qué hora piensan subir? —Cuestionó Sasuke, a mitad de las escaleras. Su mirada fulminante, parecía querer matar al grupo impertinente que tenía por amigos. ¿No era que habían quedado por un trabajo de investigación urgente? ¡Entonces qué hacían abajo jugando!

—Ya se arruinó la diversión. —Masculló Naruto.

—Sakura, vete a tu habitación, por favor. —Tuvo el atrevimiento de mandar, Ino quiso protestar, pero Sasuke también la regañó. "Tú ya deberías estar en tu habitación", y ella, frustrada, frunció sus labios. El Uchiha le tenía restricciones, no le gustaba que su hermana menor estuviera en medio de sus amigos, ella pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de estar con ellos, le agradaban, y a ellos les agradaba su presencia, pero Sasuke era estricto en ese sentido. Él, que sabía lo pervertidos que eran los chicos con los que se juntaba, no aceptaba que su inocente hermana se mezclara con ellos. Sus amistades masculinas no debían formar vínculos con la Uchiha. Fue un descuido haberse dormido tanto tiempo, para cuando bajó por el ruido, ya era tarde. Ambas niñas estaban de lo mejor con la tropa de idiotas.

Se escucharon los comentarios disconformes de los hombres. Las chicas, tan amables como siempre, se despidieron. Subieron a la Habitación de Ino, Sakura quedó sentada sobre la cama y la dueña del cuarto, se perdió en sus pensamientos a través de la ventana.

—¿No lo crees, Ino?

—¿Eh? —Volvió la mirada a Sakura. Algo le había preguntado, pero no sabía qué.

—Ino... ¿Cuál es?

—¿Es qué?

—El chico que te gusta.

¡Ah! Sakura no podía ver, pero no era tonta. Notó ese nerviosismo en la Uchiha cuando le avisó de la llegada de los amigos de Sasuke, ¿a qué se debería? Si sus ojos la hubieran apoyado, no hubiera necesitado preguntar para descubrirlo por sí misma. Ino enrojeció, intentó negarse, pero fue en vano. Ya la había descubierto.

—¡Q-qué dices!

—¡Já! ¡Te descubrí!

—Shikamaru. —Soltó, estirándose en la cama.

—¿Y él lo sabe? —Preguntó interesada la Haruno.

—No lo sé...

—¿No han hablado?

—Sólo unos saludos, pero... ¡Ay! Él a veces me mira. Eso significa algo, ¿no? Yo creo que sí.

—¡A ver, descríbemelo! Te diré si te conviene.

Esa noche, Ino se excedió en su hora de ir a la cama. Platicaron tanto con Sakura respecto al tema del pelinegro, que ambas se quedaron dormidas en la cama de la rubia, de madrugada. Por consecuencia, la menor de los Uchiha no fue a la escuela, pero eso sería un secreto entre ambas.

Sakura aprendió todo del tema. Ino lo conoció cuando tenía catorce años. Volvía de compras con su madre, y los amigos de Sasuke estaban en casa. A Naruto siempre lo había conocido, desde niños, y, al ver que no habían intereses amorosos el uno por el otro, Sasuke no tenía problemas en que ellos se juntaran. Pero con los demás era diferente, varias veces habían hecho comentarios de la belleza de Ino y eso lo molestaba. Curiosamente, quien jamás había mencionado algo de ella, era quien le interesaba a la chica, pero ella no sabía nada de esos comentarios y no comentarios hacia su persona. Le contó a la de cabello rosa, que cuando lo vio, fue como ver a su estrella favorita de cine. Él no la notó hasta meses después. En una de las tardes en el parque con su hermano, se encontraron con él y con Naruto. Se saludaron, y cuando lo vio sonreír, ella quedó flechada. Nunca se atrevió a hablarle, y cuando fue creciendo, se percató que él la miraba. Eso le hacía creer que , quizá, quizá, él podía considerarla linda. Sakura carcajeó, alegando la idiotez de su amiga: "Ni a un ciego podrías parecerle poco atractiva". También descubrió que la rubia, podía ser insegura cuando se trataba de Shikamaru.

Un viernes por la noche, la casa quedó bastante desolada. Mikoto se había ido de viaje por asuntos de negocios, la señora Chiyo tenía la semana libre. Ino dormía, al igual que Mito, y Sasuke estaba fuera de casa. Las únicas que merodeaban por la mansión eran las hermanas. Era más de medianoche. Hinata terminaba unos asuntos en la cocina, y Sakura deambulaba por las escaleras. Le gustaba salir a explorar y conocer los rincones de la casa cuando nadie estaba alrededor de ella, no quería molestar.

Sintió a alguien llegar, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y unas pisadas avanzar hacia la escalera. Quedaron a pocos pasos, y ella lo reconoció, a pesar de que esa persona no habló en ningún momento.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun. —Una sonrisa se pintó en su cara. El desconcierto de él fue épico.

—¿Cómo...?

—Su perfume no pasa desapercibido para mí.

El pelinegro guardó silencio. Parado frente a ella analizó las finas facciones de la joven, su piel pura y su aroma excitante. Las curvas de su delgado cuerpo, la camiseta que se apegaba a su torso. Husmeó la piel del pecho que quedaba descubierta, sus dedos picaron; quiso saber qué se sentiría poner la mano sobre esa lechosa tez. Disipó esa clase de pensamientos, desvió la mirada de ella, porque supo que si llegaba a dar con esas piedras verdes, sería difícil alejar sus ojos de ahí.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, podrías caerte. —Dijo al verla en las escaleras. Recordó que ella siempre las bajaba con ayuda, y tardaba lo suyo en hacerlo.

—Puedo hacerlo, sólo necesito tiempo. Pronto la subiré corriendo, incluso más rápido que usted. —Alzó una ceja. El optimismo de la chica lo hizo esbozar una ladina sonrisa. No por esto, su tono de voz varió. Siguió igual de duro que siempre.

—No te exijas demasiado. Por cierto, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Puedes tutearme.

Ella asintió. El pie de Sasuke estuvo en proceso a subir al siguiente peldaño, quedó hombro contra hombro al lado de ella, pero la dulce jovencita habló, y él tragó saliva.

—Me agrada el sonido de tu voz. 

Pareció ser que la imagen se petrificó, ninguno de los dos se movió. La expresión de él era neutra, ella no sonreía, pero su rostro seguía igual de apacible. No era necesario que sus labios provocaran una sonrisa, era su mirada la que estaba llena de dulzura. Sonreía con los ojos. Miró de soslayo a la chica, pero pronto alzó la cabeza hacia el frente, y habló, o más bien, ordenó.

—Vete a la cama.

Sintió pasos alejarse cada vez más, él se había ido segundos después de haber hablado. Sakura no tuvo la fortuna de apreciar ese rostro, pero ese tono, de él, solamente lo había escuchado cuando se dirigía a Ino o a Mikoto-san. Ese tono delató, que hubo calidez en sus palabras.


	3. Sonrisas que matan

El aburrido martes les daba la bienvenida con cálidos rayos de sol que se colaban a través de la ventana, despertando a un pálido azabache de su profundo sueño. Puso un pie sobre el suelo, luego el otro, y así comenzó su día. Lo único bueno de ese día de la semana, era que salía temprano para su gusto. Antes de las una de la tarde ya estaba en casa. Luego del almuerzo, se quedó en el sofá de la sala principal leyendo un libro. El timbre sonó, miró extrañado, ese día no esperaba a nadie. Su hermana, jamás recibía visitas, además, estaba fuera de casa, pero tenía llaves, por eso le pareció curioso.

Abrió la puerta, "Mejor no lo hubiera hecho", pensó. Y es que intuía, en una pequeña parte, lo que hacía ese trío ahí. Y no, no era visitarlo, por lo menos, no a él.

—¡Hola, Teme! —Saludó el eufórico de Naruto. La mirada de los tres presentes se dirigía al interior de la mansión, Kiba estiraba el cuello para intrusear, Lee movía los ojos hacia todos lados, y Naruto, meneaba la cabeza, intentando ver sobre los hombros de Sasuke. La cosa es, que las miradas de ellos, estaban dirigidas a cualquier parte, menos a la persona que tenían en frente. "Son unos malditos obvios", pensó. —Eh, nosotros venimos a, eh... 

—Sakura no está. —Soltó.

Hubo, precisamente, dos segundos de silencio, en donde el Uchiha pensó que se darían media vuelta y se irían. No fue lo que pasó. 

—¡Pues la esperamos! —El rubio de su amigo, olvidó los modales (Tampoco es como que los tuviera en cuenta muy a menudo), y entró junto a los otros dos, empujando gratuitamente al pelinegro, que ni el permiso de pasar les había dado. Quedó con las palabras en la boca, el ceño fruncido, y la cólera comiéndole las manos por agarrar a esos idiotas a golpes. Recordó la vez pasada, había bajado la mitad de las escaleras, y escuchó la dulce voz de la ojijade. Escuchó también, el bullicio que metían los otros cuando la halagaban. Eran una tropa de pervertidos idiotas, sí, vaya que lo eran, pero, jamás los había visto cortejar de esa manera a alguien. Si no era para llevarlas a la cama... no, ni para eso usaban palabras tan dulces como las que le dedicaban a la invidente. ¿Y ahora debería soportarlo de nuevo? ¡Qué patéticos se veían babeando así por una chica!

Chistó los dientes, fulminó a su mejor amigo. ¿Quién se creía que era para empujarlo así en su propia casa? Bien dispuesto que estuvo a golpearlo, cuando la señora Chiyo apareció. Saludó a los "niños", como siempre los había tratado (Especialmente al rubio al haberlo visto crecer junto con el joven), y los atendió, consintiéndolos con unos dulces postres. El pelinegro sólo bufó, ya no había manera de sacar a esas garrapatas de su hogar.

Aproximadamente, media hora después, la puerta principal se abrió. Voces dulces y risas suaves, todos adivinaron a quiénes correspondían.

—Oh. Saku, están los chicos acá. —Se sorprendió la rubia, sonriendo. Avanzaron hacia ellos, por supuesto, guió consigo a la de ojos verdes, quien tomaba su brazo. 

—¡Chicos! —Exclamó ella, eufórica, reacción que asombró al grupo de jóvenes, poniendo a los tres visitantes más que contentos.

Hubo saludos de por medio, eso fue normal. Las tonterías de los muchachos vinieron luego. 

El primero en hablar, fue Lee.

—¡Hermosa Sakura! No aguantaba un día más sin tu belleza juvenil. ¡Ella es tan linda!

El segundo, fue Kiba.

—¡Qué bonito vestido! Sakura, oh, Sakura.

El tercero, y con una pésima excusa, fue el Uzumaki.

—Venimos a... ¡Enseñarte de historia!

"Pero si es el peor de la clase", pensó el pelinegro. Este los estuvo observando todo el tiempo con una cara de desaprobación. Pero cómo les gustaba hacer el ridículo a esos tarados. No tenía cosas que hacer, así que se quedaría viendo el espectáculo. Un trío de los peores payasos que se podrían contratar. Lo que lo descolocó un poco, fue el entusiasmo que nació en la de cabello rosa. La amplia sonrisa abarcaba toda su cara, y él se preguntaba, ¿por qué? Una chica inteligente se mantendría bien alejada de ellos, por su bien. Y recordó, que en todas las semanas que había estado viviendo ella, nunca había visto que fuera grosera con alguien. Su comportamiento siempre era amable, bondadoso. No hacía diferencias, trataba bien a todos, y siempre sonreía. A su mente, vino la imagen de una princesa Disney, ¡si lo único que le faltaba eran los animales! Una risa surcó de sus labios por ese tonto pensamiento, cómo se reirían los demás si supieran de esa comparación que se le había ocurrido.

—¡Hablemos del accidente de Chernóbil ! —Mostró su entusiasmo ella.

—Eso, pues... Fue... —Naruto se tomó la palabra, Ino se cubrió la cara con la mano por tal respuesta. —¡Una bomba! E hizo, ¡clash! Y todo voló por los cielos.

—Pss, Naruto. Estás dejándonos en vergüenza. —Masculló Kiba. La melodiosa risa de Sakura se oyó.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Esperó alguna reacción negativa, un regaño al Uzumaki por su extrema estupidez, pero nada, no hubo nada más que diversión en los brillantes ojos de la delgada chica. El tema cambió cuando Lee nuevamente habló.

—¡Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! Trajimos dulces para ustedes. Son rosas como tu cabello, mi linda flor de la juventud.

—¡Me gusta el rosa!

El Uchiha rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué ella les seguía el juego? ¿Lástima, acaso? No, en sus sonrisas y respuestas no habían rastro de falsedad, ella se desenvolvía con tanta naturalidad, que era difícil pensarlo. Cualquier chica los hubiera enviado a volar hace rato, se hubiera hastiado de tanto comentario idiota, de la atención sumamente obvia con fines de interés amoroso, de incomodidad al estar ellos constantemente hablando tanta bobería. 

Comprendió que ella no era como cualquier chica. 

La expresión de Sasuke era serena, escuchaba hablar al grupo, él comentó algunas cosas, aunque más de cuatro palabras no eran. Lo que más se escuchaban eran las risas de su hermana, lo único positivo de esa reunión era eso, a su juicio; que su hermana se estaba divirtiendo. El semblante del azabache cambió con las palabras de Rock Lee.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Quiere conocerme? Con sus bellas manos usted podría acariciar mi rostro.

Esperen, ¿qué? Las cejas del Uchiha se fruncieron. ¿Qué clase de estúpido era ese? Pero qué vergüenza tenerlo como amigo. Y más vergüenza le dio lo que pasó a continuación. Sakura se había mostrado positiva ante la idea, los tres visitantes de miraron entre ellos, y empezaron una lucha por quién sería el primero. Sakura se contagiaba de la risa de su rubia amiga, esta, en un momento de quietud a su jolgorio, apreció la expresión de su hermano. No parecía contento... En realidad, pocas veces lo estaba, pero, esto era diferente. Lo comprobó cuando las blancas manos de la Haruno se posaron sobre el rostro de Naruto, que había sido el ganador del breve concurso, decidido a base de empujones. El semblante de Sasuke pareció endurecerse, incluso, desvió la mirada de la escena, y eso le pareció sumamente extraño a la de ojos azules. No dijo nada, disimuló su descubrimiento, y volvió a pegar la vista en el espectáculo. 

Esa tarde fue de lo mejor. Todo fue risas, hasta que llegaron las nueve de la noche y los chicos decidieron que ya era hora de marcharse. Los despidieron en la puerta y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Lo más interesante que había dejado esa junta, era el plan que les esperaba el viernes. Harían una íntima reunión en la piscina, y las chicas esperaban ansiosas ese día. La voz se corrió solamente en el grupo de los amigos más cercanos, que fueron los mismos que Sakura conoció la vez anterior.

Cuando el tan esperado día llegó, a las tres de la tarde comenzaron a llegar. Primero que todos, llegó Naruto. Luego Jūgo y Shino, junto a una chica de oscuro cabello castaño, que al parecer, se llevaba bastante bien con Ino. La chiquilla se la presentó enseguida a Sakura, y la sonrisa nadie se la quitó de la cara cuando descubrió lo bien que ambas se llevaron.

—Deberías venir más seguido, Tenten. —Reclamaba la Uchiha, sentada en la terraza, junto a la piscina.

—He estado algo atareada con los estudios, pero prometo que las visitaré. —Contestó, ganando un efusivo asentimiento de la dueña de la melena rosada, y una extendida sonrisa de la otra rubia. 

Las tres chicas bebían un té helado, mientras que los demás bebían jugos, gaseosas o de sus latas de cerveza. Los últimos en hacer su entrada fueron Shikamaru y Kiba. Ino vio al primero caminar hacia ellos, y unas cosquillas se presentaron en su vientre. Acomodó su cabello, su mirada bajó para jugar con la pajilla de su vaso, intentando verse distraída. Su mirada se alzó justo cuando ellos saludaban, pero se decepcionó un poco al percatarse de que los ojos del Naara no se posaron en ella.

Luego de horas con las tonterías de los chicos, en un momento se dispersaron y cada uno viajó a su mundo. Tenten nadaba, Shino dormía en el césped, a un lado de la terraza, mientras que Kiba, medio ebrio, le hablaba sobre quién sabe qué cosa. Naruto empujó a Ino a la piscina y ahí se quedaron jugando junto a Lee. Sentados permanecieron Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura y Jūgo. Los primeros dos mantenían una conversación de cosas de la escuela, el par restante permaneció en un cómodo silencio, aunque en una ocasión, amablemente Jūgo le preguntó a Sakura si necesitaba algo. Ella, con una de sus dulces sonrisas, le dijo que no se preocupara. Estaba perfecto para ella, sentía ruidos, tantos sonidos que era un reto identificarlos. Eso le gustaba, el silencio la irritaba de manera increíble. Disfrutaba de ese día, estaba segura que lo atesoraría por siempre, aunque algo la ponía triste, y era que su hermana no estaba ahí para disfrutar tanto como ella.

Ino y Naruto entraron para cambiarse de ropa. La primera buscó entre sus pertenencias, y el otro, en las de Sasuke. Bajaron a los pocos minutos, y él se fue a la cocina. Hace tiempo que no probaba los deliciosos refrescos que Chiyo hacía para él, así que iría a exigir uno. Entró, imprudente como siempre.

—Chiyo-baasama.

—¿Necesita algo?

Silencio. Una voz tan suave lo sorprendió. ¿Quién era ella? Había visto a muchas mujeres hermosas en su vida. No hace mucho había conocido a otra, la bella Sakura, pero la mujer frente a él... no lo supo explicar. ¿Quién demonios era esa chica? Intentó buscar una respuesta, recopilando información que fuera útil. Y de golpe algo vino. ¡La hermana de Sakura! No la conoció antes porque no le importó. Era una empleada nueva, de seguro era una abuelita más, quizá una con mal genio. Qué equivocado había estado.

—Esto... ¿Puedo ayudar? —Preguntó Hinata, acomodando el mandil blanco. ¿Por qué la miraba tanto? La mirada logró ponerla nerviosa.

—¡Ah! Tú eres la hermana de Sakura-chan. —Reaccionó, habló tan rápido como pudo, lo primero que le vino a la mente. "No se parecen en nada", pensó. Desechó la idea cuando de ella brincó una sonrisa tan cálida, que le brindó paz. Sí, algo tenían en común.

—Sí. Soy Hinata. ¿Y usted es...?

—Sí, ttebayo. —Contestó. 

—¿D-disculpe? —Su cara fue de confusión total. Rascó suavemente su mejilla en un gesto de timidez. Al verla, Naruto sacudió bruscamente su cabeza. ¡Se estaba comportando como un estúpido!

—¡No, quise decir... ! Digo, ah. Soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Naruto-san.

—Sólo Naruto. —Ella iba a protestar. "Por favor", agregó él con una sonrisa que terminó por convencerla.

La tarde, para todos, estaba siendo una de las mejores en mucho tiempo. Poco a poco habían perdido esa costumbre de reunirse, y el haberlo hecho ahora, fue la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado. Se dieron cuenta de cuánto habían extrañado y necesitado estar juntos, ahora, con dos nuevas integrantes en el grupo, que aportaron bastantes risas y bromas agradables. Estaba siendo un día atractivo, sí, pero... la mejor sorpresa se la llevó la rubia de ojos azules.

Ino bajaba las escaleras, secando su cabello con una toalla. Se ubicó cerca de la piscina al volver al patio, su mirada se posaba divertida en Lee. Había obligado al pobre de Jūgo a entrar al agua. "¡Sakura-chan, haré muchas acrobacias en tu nombre!". Gritaba eufórico el de gruesas cejas, siendo el blanco de carcajadas de la rubia. Mientras reía, sintió una presencia acercarse a ella. No habían compartido ningún cruce de palabras en lo que llevaba de día, ni un saludo, y eso tuvo bastante desmotivada a la chica, mas su ánimo subió por las palabras de apoyo de su amiga. Si bien, Ino no le dijo directamente la causa de sus prolongados silencios, Sakura no tardó mucho en adivinarlo. "Sólo diviértete, ahora no es tiempo para que pienses tonterías", le había aconsejado. Tomó la sugerencia con una sonrisa, no debía dejar que aquello arruinara algo que debía disfrutar. Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando lo vio ahí, hablándole. Ella continuó riendo, su mirada enfocaba los extraños movimientos de Lee. Visualizó a Sakura, ella solamente reía por los gritos que escuchaba, y junto a ella. vio a su hermano, que se tocaba la cara, probablemente avergonzado por las acciones de su amigo.

—No hay caso con ellos, ¿verdad? —Comentó Shikamaru. 

—No. Siempre tan escandalosos como siempre. —Rió la Uchiha. —Pobre Sakura.

—Le tienes mucho cariño. —No fue una pregunta, él lo afirmaba.

Haciendo memoria, nunca había visto a Ino con una chica en casa. Una amiga, alguna compañera, no, ¡menos con un chico! Siempre la veía sola y callada, pero de silenciosa, la rubia no tenía nada si estaba en confianza. Lo comprobó esa tarde, que la vio rebosante de energía y felicidad, compartiendo opiniones y chistes con los chicos. Estaba explorando el mundo, así lo sintió él todas las veces que le puso los ojos encima. 

—Sí... es como la hermana que nunca tuve. —Confesó, suspirando. Estaba tan feliz. 

—Me alegra verte tan feliz, Ino. —Soltó el pelinegro, enfocando el mar que la rubia tenía en los ojos. Ella ni parpadeó, estaba tan asombrada y nerviosa, sus pómulos se colorearon, no fue notorio, pero sí hubo un cambio en el color de su piel. Antes de que pudiera responder, él le obsequió una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que la desarmaban y la dejaban fuera de juego, y se fue. Caminó hasta Kiba, le dijo algo, pero Ino no fue capaz de escuchar. Su corazón latía desenfrenado.

.


	4. Consecuencias de romper una regla

— _Te dije que no, Dobe._

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _Porque no._

— _¡Esa no es una respuesta! Vamos, necesitamos relajarnos, acabó la ronda de exámenes._

— _Pero, ¿por qué en mi casa? Siempre es en la tuya._

— _Porque es... mejor así, ¿no? Una vez tú, una vez yo..._

La ceja del Uchiha se levantó. Sentado en su escritorio, su mente se separó de los libros para recordar la charla con su mejor amigo. Era sospechoso, ya que era Naruto el que siempre se negaba a ir a otra casa que no fuera la suya. Siempre ofrecía su mansión para las fiestas. ¿Por qué ahora no? Se detuvo a pensar y su ceño se frunció cuando encontró la respuesta. Era por Sakura. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? La insistencia del rubio era obvia últimamente, iba más seguido a su casa, se lo pasaba largas tardes ahí, bajando y subiendo en vez de quedarse quieto en una habitación. Apretó el lápiz que tenía entre los dedos y dejó de estudiar.

—Asqueroso, depravado de mierda.

El rubio era un pervertido, que se llevara a una chica a la cama no era novedad alguna, era bien sabida de su debilidad por las faldas y muslos bonitos. A Sasuke, eso no podría importarle menos, lo que hiciera o no el rubio con lo que tenía entre las piernas, era un tema de lo más irrelevante. No sabía cómo podían existir chicas tan tontas como para caer tan rápido, incluso, eso le causaba risa. Por eso era extraña la sensación de irritación que reinaba en su vientre al imaginar a la de ojos verdes bajo el cuerpo del Uzumaki... La sola imagen en su cabeza lo hizo apretar los puños. Ella era tan pura, tan inocente, no permitiría que el tarado ese la manchara con sus asquerosas manos.

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con ella el día anterior. Llegaba cansado de la clase de deportes, luego de una ducha bajó a la terraza. Naruto, Sakura y su hermana conversaban animadamente disfrutando de un té helado. El pelinegro decidió hacerles compañía por la insistencia de su hermana, se sentó junto a ellos y tras horas parloteando, el par de rubios se fue a la piscina. Sakura sonreía tranquila, Sasuke estaba a su lado. Lo sabía porque su perfume inundaba sus fosas nasales.

—¿Quieres más té? —Preguntó él.

—Por favor.

No le apetecía, pero no quería ser descortés al rechazar la preocupación del chico. El sabor del té de limón era diferente, tenía un toque dulzón esta vez.

—Está más rico que antes. ¿Le has puesto algo? —Curiosa, cuestionó.

—Tal vez.

—¿Qué cosa es?

—Es un secreto.

—Dime, Sasuke-kun.

Volvió a negarse con una pequeña sonrisa, Sakura rió cuando adivinó lo que era; una pizca de miel.

El desinterés marcaba completamente su cara. Con su madre fuera por un viaje y el personal encargado del orden y la limpieza fuera por el fin de semana (Exceptuando a Hinata y su hermana), al final dio el permiso y el rubio hiperactivo consiguió lo que tantos días insistió; el acceso del Uchiha a realizar una fiesta en su hogar.

—Bien, teme... Ya tengo la lista, vamos a comprar. —Habló el entusiasmado Uzumaki.

—Limpiarás todo mañana. Tú solo, nadie más te ayudará. —Bramó el pelinegro.

—La fiesta ni empieza y ya estás amargado, ttebayo. No hay caso contigo...

Sasuke rodó los ojos, sin darse cuenta que no había sido el único testigo de la frase.

—¿Fiesta? ¡Ah! Supongo que estoy invitada, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Ino. Sonó eufórica, entusiasmada, esperando que ese día fuera la excepción a la regla. Sin embargo, la respuesta de su hermano fue inamovible.

—Claro que no.

—¡Pero... ! Sasuke-Niisan...

—No. Ya te dije que no, maldita sea. Tú no bajas, Ino.

Sin poder hacer nada, con los labios apretados dio media vuelta y se fue, agitando su rubia y larga cabellera. —Ni sé para qué lo intento... —Masculló. La regla no cambiaba; ella no podía bajar a unirse a las fiestas organizadas por su hermano, y a ellos, que ni se les ocurriera asomarse al segundo piso. A pesar de nunca decirle directamente el porqué, ella sabía que era por cuidarla, mas tanta sobreprotección lograba enfurecerla.

Antes de que dieran las once de la noche, el patio trasero era inundado de gritos alegres, música y risas. El ambiente no era apto para todo público, mucho menos tomando en cuenta a las parejas que en algunas esquinas, perdían el pudor entre caricias. Y si bien, en la primera planta todo era inmoral, en la segunda tres chicas disfrutaban de una pijamada. Gozando de golosinas, se divirtieron escuchando música, maquillándose y peinándose. Buscaban más que nada, actividades que Sakura también pudiera disfrutar. Las risas embargaban la habitación, intentando ignorar el bullicio que abajo reinaba. Eran jóvenes, y por ende, curiosas. Mejor que nadie las tentara.

—¡Sakura-chan, mi bella flor! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Necesito tu belleza!

Esa frase les taladró los oídos. Confundidas, comenzaron a reír. "Es Lee", confirmó Ino, entre risas. Ese fue el impulso que la rubia necesitó para llevar a cabo su travesura.

—¿Bajemos?

—¡No! Chicas, abajo no es un lugar para ustedes. I-Ino, a Sasuke le daría un ataque. —Hinata se negó rotundamente. Alrededor de una hora, se despidió y fue a su cuarto, agotada por el trabajo de la semana. Se escuchó nuevamente un grito, el responsable fue el mismo que la vez anterior, y la de azulados ojos, excitada con la idea de desafiar las leyes, susurró a su amiga: —Sakura... —Y continuar no fue necesario, sin la necesidad de más palabras, Sakura rió y asintió: Eran perfectas cómplices.

—Si Sasuke-Niisan nos ve, diremos que... ¡No importa!

—Diremos que... ¡Ya! Finjamos que vamos a buscar algo a la cocina.

—¡Sí, sí! El plan perfecto.

Salieron con cautela de la habitación, olvidando las fachas en las que estaban. No era nada tan grave, pero sí lograban una imagen tal vez un poco atrevida. La pijama de Ino constaba de un suéter, y un pequeño short que resaltaba sus firmes glúteos, mas no era para nada vulgar, pero la idea de que sus piernas estuvieran tan descubiertas, seguramente ni a su hermano ni a su padre pondría contentos. Sakura, era lo contrario. Llevaba un pantalón de tela, pero una camiseta de tirantes muy pequeña y ajustada. Resaltaba su fina cintura e incluso dejaba ver parte de su plano abdomen.

Estando en "un área segura", estallaron a carcajadas por su travesura. Lograron atravesar el primer obstáculo, que se trataba de Hinata, ahora, mientras el segundo, que era Sasuke, no las encontrara, todo estaría perfecto. Sólo debían mantener el perfil bajo.

—¡Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! ¡Las estaba esperando mis lindas flores! —Gritó un, aparentemente, ebrio Lee. Eran muy escasas las personas que estaban en la sala, incluso podían contarse con los dedos de las manos. La mayoría estaba disfrutando de la música y la piscina.

—¿Quiénes son esas bellezas? —Se escuchó una voz, Ino sólo saludó, no conocía al sujeto. Lo que le causó gracia, a ella y a Sakura, fue a quien escucharon a continuación.

—Pero qué, es... es... ¡Es la futura madre de mis hijos! Oh, no, son... ¡Son las futuras madres de mis hijos! Neh, ¿de dónde salieron? —Y se presentó, impresionado por la belleza de ambas mujeres, intentando decidir quién de las dos era más hermosa... pero eso parecía una tarea imposible. Suigetsu Hōzuki, así se llamaba, hizo reír tanto al par de chicas que su conversación fue duradera. El susurro que llegó a la oreja del peliblanco reflejó auténtico terror en sus facciones, ella debía ser la preciada hermana del Uchiha.

—A Ino no la mires si aprecias tu vida. —Se burló Tenten, que recién entraba a la sala. Saludó a las chicas, y la plática siguió. Se vio interrumpida cuando Lee comenzó a gritar nuevamente, todo describiendo la belleza de la invidente. Ino llegó a las lágrimas de tanta risa, pero el ambiente de rompió de golpe.

—¿Qué tanto gritas, cejotas? —Preguntó Naruto, lamentablemente para las chicas, Sasuke entró poco después junto a Shikamaru y Shino. El pelinegro casi pone el grito en el cielo al ver a su hermana ahí, parada, rodeada de buitres intentando coquetear con ella... con ellas. Su enojo incrementó al ver a Sakura parada junto a ella. ¿Es que no conocían los riesgos? ¡Estaban rodeadas de gente sin noción! A la rubia la tomó de un brazo, y la alejó del montón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Sólo bajamos a buscar algo! No te alteres tanto.

—No soy idiota, Ino. Jamás bajaste antes, ¿por qué ahora sí?

—¿Por qué no? Sólo nos divertíamos hablando. —Intentó defenderse la rubia, ambos hermanos con el ceño fruncido. —Sube ahora mismo, Ino. —La situación se agravió un poco cuando el azabache tomó la muñeca de la rubia, llegando a apretarla más de la cuenta. La poca gente que ahí se encontraba, cada uno estaba ensimismado en sus pláticas. Sólo uno estaba atento al par de hermanos, que al ver el agarre que fue ejercido sobre la delgada rubia, se acercó sin pensarlo a interrumpir la escena.

—Sasuke, contrólate. No está haciendo nada malo. —La voz de Shikamaru fue dura, el azabache se sorprendió, jamás había escuchado ese tono viniendo de él.

—No te metas, Shikamaru.

—Entonces suéltala.

Se enfrascaron en una lucha de miradas desafiantes, Ino, perpleja, se arrepintió de haber bajado. No quería hacerlos discutir. Afortunadamente, Sasuke notó cómo la estaba tomando a la menor de su familia, enseguida, la soltó, y, prefiriendo no descargar su frustración con ella, se fue. Ino le sonrió tímidamente a Nara. —Gracias.

—Tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que estés aquí. —La voz no fue tan dulce como ella esperaba, esto la hizo fruncir los labios.

—¿Tú también?

—Cualquiera podría aprovecharse, nadie está completamente lúcido, deberías tener más cuidado.

Tenía ganas de regañarla, pero él, débil, perdió la mirada en esos azulados pozos que intentaban seducirlo, apagar ese tono áspero y dar paso a uno sedoso y acaramelado. Lo estaba seduciendo con esa mirada tan tierna que buscaba convencerlo de que ella no había hecho algo malo... y lo estaba consiguiendo. Shikamaru tuvo que cerrar los párpados brevemente y suspirar para controlarse. Cuando la volvió a mirar, contempló un suave sonrojo sobre los pómulos de la rubia. La tentación fue demasiada, su mano actuó por sí sola. Había obsequiado una tierna caricia que estremeció a la chica.

—Ve a dormir.

Hipnotizada, débil ante él, el único que la enloquecía, asintió, estremecida por el contacto. La mágica situación se apagó cuando vio a Hinata bajar, envuelta en una bata de seda y con un semblante preocupado.

—Sakura. —Llamó la Hyuga, captando la atención de su hermana. La de rosados cabellos seguía junto al peliblanco y a Tenten, y ante el llamado de su hermana, se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y avanzó por las escaleras para ir con ella. Ino subió junto a Sakura, antes de que Hinata también lo hiciera, Sasuke le dijo algo. Ella asintió, y cuando pensaba subir las escaleras, una mano rozó sus dedos.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—Hinata...

Se miraron, ella, esperando una respuesta de porqué detuvo su camino, y él, perdido en esos ojos con los que día y noche soñaba desde que la vio.

—Ah, yo... ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? —Invitó el Uzumaki, susurrante, rascando nerviosamente su nuca. La fémina sonrió con dulzura, y con la misma, rechazó la oferta.

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun. Debo ir a ver a Sakura. Será en otra oportunidad, ¿está bien?

Un ruido sacó al rubio de su ensimismamiento, echó una ojeada y vio cómo un grupo de tres integrantes se deleitaba la vista con las curvas de la muchacha. Ardiendo en rabia, el Uzumaki asintió.

—Sí, es mejor que te vayas. —Pero su tono rígido sorprendió a la mujer frente a él, y, milagrosamente, él lo notó. —¡Quiero decir...! Es mejor que no estés aquí, Hinata. Este no es un ambiente para ti. —Terminó con una sonrisa que la enterneció. La Hyuga, encantada por la preocupación del chico, le obsequió una amplia sonrisa antes de despedirse y marcharse a su habitación.

Las acciones de esa noche, tuvieron sus consecuencias. Partiendo especialmente por la desobediencia de la rubia. La relación de los hermanos se notaba tensa, Sasuke, cada vez que podía, le echaba en cara a su hermana que era una irresponsable. Las cosas no mejoraron, y todo fue de mal en peor cuando Ino se paseó por la casa con un diminuto traje de baño.

—Suigetsu vendrá, así que cúbrete. —Demandó el Uchiha, bajando las escaleras. Ino estaba de acuerdo, no le agradaba que alguien ajeno la viera de esa manera, pero solamente por llevarle la contraria a su hermano, se negó.

—No eres quién para darme órdenes. Me puedo poner lo que quiera, si me miran los hombres, será divertido para mí. —Fue una mala idea, pero lo supo demasiado tarde. Ninguno presagió que esto enfurecería tanto al Uchiha, y cuando eso pasaba, simplemente se dejaba dominar por el enfado, diciendo cosas de las cuales podría arrepentirse.

—No sé en qué momento te convertiste en una cualquiera.

Ino, con los ojos muy abiertos en sorpresa, subió corriendo las escaleras. Y como la niña que era, lloró amargamente sobre su cama. Sasuke supo que la había cagado en todas sus letras, pero ya era demasiado tarde, nada borraría el dolor que causó en su hermana.

Sakura regresó a casa esa tarde en compañía de su hermana. La había acompañado a hacer las compras de la casa, cuando llegaron, saludaron al pelinegro y su amigo, posteriormente, cada una fue a sus actividades. Hinata a la cocina, Sakura, fue a ver a Ino. Cuando tocó su puerta y entró, percibió unos suaves sollozos. El llanto de Ino disminuyó gracias al fuerte abrazo y a las bromas que lanzaba su amiga para animarla luego de contarle lo ocurrido con el gruñón de su hermano. La amarga sensación de esa discusión disminuyó con las galletas que Sakura trajo para ella.

Sin embargo, Sakura no pudo olvidarse de ese episodio. Nunca se imaginó que doliera tanto sentir a Ino en ese estado, y a la vez, se sintió tan feliz. Ahora no tenía solamente una persona importante en su vida y por la cual daría todo, ahora eran dos.

Esa noche, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse (Sabiendo que Sasuke había salido y era el único que debía entrar por ella a esas horas), se levantó del escalón en donde tomaba asiento y lo llamó.

—Sakura. —El fue simple al responder. Se posó frente a ella, esperando escuchar lo que debía decirle. Enfado con ella también tenía, no olvidaba la sensación desagradable que sintió al ver cómo tantas miradas se dirigían a ella y a su figura, y ella, tan inocente y sin poder verlas, provocó el enojo en él. Pero sobre ella, ningún derecho tenía. Fue por ello que subió las escaleras y, tocando la puerta de Hinata, le informó la situación.

—Sasuke-kun. Lo de la otra vez... Fue mi culpa. Ino no tuvo nada que ver. Yo le insistí en que bajáramos, estaba aburrida en el cuarto. No te enojes con ella, sólo me acompañó.

Se formó un silencio, Sasuke entró en una especie de trance. Eso... jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Sakura la responsable? Era probable, porque Ino nunca antes había desobedecido. Su expresión se endureció, al igual que su tono al dirigirse a ella. Ya no la veía como una blanca paloma.

—Qué irresponsabilidad la tuya, Sakura. No arrastres a mi hermana a tus malos pasos.

Asintió, y, simplemente, guardó silencio. Sakura no lo dudó, que la culpa recayera en ella, que Sasuke no estuviera enfadado con su hermana, era lo único que quería. Odiaba ver a Ino desanimada. Hinata también se había molestado con ella, pero con un par de besos en las mejillas, eso no duró mucho. Lamentablemente, la relación de los Uchiha no corrió la misma suerte. Ahora, quien sufría el desprecio de Sasuke, era ella. Ese jueves, en la noche, sobre el amplio sofá Ino pintaba los labios de Sakura mientras tarareaba una canción.

—¿Tú no deberías estar durmiendo? —Le preguntó el Uchiha a la rubia al llegar a casa.

—Ya iré a la cama, sólo un poco más. De igual manera, no es tu problema. —La rubia seguía a la defensiva, por la simple y sencilla razón de que ni siquiera una disculpa le había dado su hermano. Lo que la enfureció, fue la manera despectiva que tuvo para tratar a su amiga. Eso jamás lo vio venir.

—Sakura, no deberías estar aquí. No te corresponde.

—¿Pero quién te cre...? —Ino se levantó, y, evitando cualquier discusión, la Haruno se puso de pie también, interrumpiéndola.

—No te preocupes, Ino. Tiene razón. Ya me voy a la cama, descansa.

Sakura besó la mejilla de la chica, Ino rió al conocer la intención de la de cabello rosa, se había cargado de más para dejar estampado sus labios en la piel de su amiga. Esta escena le pareció de lo más dulce a Sasuke, incluso lo hizo reprenderse por haberle hablado así, pero lo que menos necesitaba era una mala influencia en la vida de su hermana.

—¿Por qué le has hablado así? —Rugió la de ojos azules, desafiante. El mayor intentó mantener la compostura.

—No me gusta. Sólo te arrastra a sus tonterías.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Parpadeó, confundida.

—Ya sé que fue ella la que bajó la noche pasada. —Y fue así que conectó todas las piezas. Sakura se había culpado para evitarle malos ratos.

—Eso no es verdad. Fui yo quien tuvo la idea. Lee gritó y quise bajar, Hinata no estuvo de acuerdo, esperé a que se durmiera y fui yo quien invitó a Sakura a bajar. ¡Se echó la culpa! Me vio mal y quiso ayudarme. —Sasuke se sintió el imbécil más grande de la tierra. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera pensado en eso antes? ¿Cómo una invidente que aún no se memorizaba del todo los rincones de la casa, iba a tener la iniciativa de desobedecer las reglas de esta sin estar en la suya propia?

Merecía un buen golpe. Tal vez dos.

Dos días después, el Uchiha no lograba quitarse la culpa. Debía una disculpa a dos personas, encima, ¡mujeres! Era orgulloso desde que tenía memoria, las disculpas no estaban en su vocabulario. No era la primera vez que hacía enfadar a chicas, la diferencia, era que esta vez le importaba. De su hermana, lo podía entender. Odiaba estar en esa situación con ella, era insoportable verla y no hacerle o recibir alguna broma, era su hermana, maldición, pero... ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la tensión que había con Sakura?

Encontró a la responsable ensimismada en el balcón de la segunda planta, disfrutando de la brisa que hacía bailar sus cabellos rizados. Giró la manilla para abrir el acceso y salió al exterior junto a ella, tomando asiento en una de las cómodas sillas que estaban en medio. Sakura giró, curiosa por saber quien era. Lo descubrió rápidamente, por el sonido de su voz.

—Eres buena mentirosa. —Ella sonrió. La había pillado.

—Lo siento... También fue mi culpa. Hinata fue la que no estuvo de acuerdo.

—Mocosas...

Sakura tomó asiento junto a él, una distancia prudente, pero la cercanía seguía siendo tentadora. El perfume de la chica estaba colándose en el olfato del pelinegro, sin saber que la chica disfrutaba de recepcionar el suyo, tan varonil y atractivo... estaba haciendo estragos en la mente de Sakura, intentaba imaginarlo, pero no conseguía mucho. Si pudiera tocarlo, tal vez... tal vez conseguiría lo que buscaba. Pero pedírselo... Imposible. La consumiría la vergüenza. El sólo hecho de pensarlo hizo que sus mejillas ardieran levemente, pero no era momento de imaginarse esas cosas, lo importante, era ayudar en la relación de los Uchiha. Su dulce voz se ganó la atención del azabache, quien miraba fascinado el perfil de la muchacha, parecía una fina muñeca de porcelana, con su piel tan blanca y limpia, sus carnosos y rosados labios, y esas largas pestañas que aleteaban cada tanto.

—Eres bastante tonto. Tu hermana es joven, se quiere divertir, y quiere hacerlo a tu lado. ¿Qué es mejor que eso? Podrás cuidarla siempre si está cerca, ella no estaría ocultándote nada, pero la restringes y la alejas. Sólo conseguirás que haga cosas a escondidas y podría pasarle algo.

El silencio en el que quedaron sumidos luego de eso, fue tan cómodo, que ninguno de los dos tuvo la intención de levantarse, sino varios minutos después, cuando la temperatura bajó bruscamente, y Sasuke sugirió que era mejor que volvieran al calor del hogar. No lo dijo, pero las palabras de Sakura rondaron sin parar por su mente. Jamás había visto las cosas de esa manera, siempre la estuvo alejando de su círculo por miedo a que agarrara las malas costumbres, y hacía mal, en vez de depositar su confianza en ella, era lo contrario. Era un estúpido de lo más grande.

Necesitando revertir la situación, a la mañana siguiente, dio un paseo con Ino. Un helado, un parque y unas sinceras disculpas mejoraron increíblemente la situación.

Cuando regresaron a casa, la sonriente rubia abrazó a su hermano antes de ir a su habitación. Mito le había informado que Naruto estaba en casa, y al no encontrarlo rondando en su habitación, supuso que estaba en el patio. Lo que no esperó encontrar cuando fue a la cocina por algo de beber, fue ver a Naruto con la boca entreabierta, babeando y con la mirada pegada en la ventana. La comprometedora escena lo sorprendió. Hinata, concentrada, limpiaba la piscina. De momentos, ella se inclinaba más de la cuenta para eliminar las hojas que caían al agua, dejando ver sus blancos muslos y el comienzo de su blanca ropa interior bajo la falda. Ahí se dio cuenta de que el interés del idiota de su mejor amigo no era por Sakura, sino que por la hermana de esta. Todas las piezas encajaban, por eso venía más seguido, por eso su insistencia en la fiesta esa vez.

—Ahora entiendo... —Soltó en voz alta, Naruto se sobresaltó, fácilmente pudo morir de un infarto.

—¡T-teme! Qu-qué...

Sasuke sonrió. Jamás lo había visto nervioso por una mujer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—

/

HOLA

 **Soy una irresponsable de lo peor, espero estar actualizando más seguido. Desde el otro cap, intentaré hacer que las cosas se pongan más intensas, y advierto que habrá mucho SS. También a lo largo se irán revelando algunos secretos, especialmente de la vida pasada de Hinata y Sakura y el porqué Hinata tuvo que trabajar a tan temprana edad o porqué Sakura quedó ciega. Sí, hay una historia sad detrás.**

 **¡Hasta pronto! Espero comenten, si tienen alguna sugerencia, queja o duda, soy feliz de recibirla.**

 **Reviews:**

Alexielcullen: ¡Muchas gracias! Acá la continuación, espero no tardar tanto esta vez /3

AkizukiMeiko: Trataré de hacerlo más seguido, ¡muchas gracias por comentar!

Lupita Amador: Es demasiado bonito recibir esos cumplidos, ¡muchísimas gracias, linda!


End file.
